Drink's on Me
by smile1
Summary: PDLD -One Parter- During the Annual Yale Fair, Rory and Paris host a kissing booth, an experience Logan and Colin take advantage off while Finn stays in the background. Like a good friend, he's there to watch and do damage control if it gets out of hand.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own the series Gilmore Girls or the original characters. All I own is my imagination and the plot.

**A/N:** Well, it took me long enough to get this one parter up and running so hopefully the time I spent on it will be worth it, although I'm still not fully satisfied with it. While reading, just keep in mind that I'm not familiar with the new characters in the fifth season and that my writing might not be good enough to pull this off, though hopefully it will. :)

* * *

Drink's on Me

I should have known better, but I didn't and now I can't go back.

''I can't believe I got roped into this, by you nonetheless,'' Rory emphasized while leaning back against the wall and crossing her arms, eyeing Paris who took her time locking the door to their dorm room before calmly countering her friend's steadfast gaze. ''I've always been good at making people see things my way,'' she stated with a slight bitterness.

Rory broke eye contact with Paris, thrown off by the sudden darkening of her mood. It always caught her off guard and she never knew whether she was supposed to acknowledge it or not; Paris wasn't one to turn back a page or to open up a door that had already been closed. She was; growing up in a small town had taught her that secrets were a hard thing to keep and that most of the time, they were better off in the open because of the damage they could do if people only allowed themselves to listen. She had learned to become an open person, holding barely enough secrets to even feign the mystery she always envied other people for.

Paris on the other hand, kept her entire life bottled up, earning herself a scarred soul and somewhat enigmatic persona. Rory admitted to sometimes being jealous, although she had never thought of trading places with her; she didn't think she could handle walking in Paris's shoes nor did she think that she was ready for whatever secrets darkened her past; instead, she offered the blond haired girl a friendly smile, choosing to make light of the situation. ''I don't even remember being fully conscious when I agreed to this.''

''You weren't,'' Paris admitted. ''But nonetheless you still agreed to go.''

''Well, I'm un-agreeing right now because obviously I didn't know what I was thinking.''

''Isn't breaking a promise to a friend a no-no in the 'friends for life' handbook?'' Paris commented while starting to make her way through the hallway.

Rory uncrossed her arms so she could push herself up from her leaning position and follow Paris down the hall. ''I didn't promise you anything and even if I did, it doesn't count because I can't remember promising you anything. Besides, there's no way that I'm hosting a kissing booth with you,'' she stubbornly finished while catching up.

''You have no choice; I've already reserved the booth and I even paid a couple of students to spread the word around.''

''Paris, have you ever considered focusing on your life instead of taking control of mine?''

''Someone has to.''

''That was a rhetorical question,'' Rory pointed out. ''And what's that supposed to mean 'cause it had a 'you're a lost cause and because you're so hopeless there's nothing for me to do but take your life in my own hands and show you the way' vibe to it which does absolutely nothing for your popularity.''

''I'm just trying to be a friend.''

''Well, find another angle because this is the wrong one.''

''Pretending to be blind so you won't actually see the problem won't make it go away, you know,'' Paris remarked.

''What problem?'' Rory exclaimed. ''I don't see it and not because the problem is invisible or hiding from me, but because it's not there.'' She turned her head to look at Paris. ''You're seeing things again.''

''You haven't had a date for years,'' Paris stated, ignoring the latter.

''Months,'' Rory corrected. ''Not that it's any of your business.''

''You haven't talked to a member of the male species for weeks,'' Paris continued.

''Days and I have a liable excuse; I was in Stars Hollow.''

''Ah, yes, the town where boys are only heard off and aren't actually seen.''

''You are exaggerating; I met Dean and Jess there, didn't I,'' Rory defended, acknowledging the truth that lay behind Paris's words.

''Both exes,'' Paris reminded her.

''Nothing precedes you.''

''I'm very observant,'' Paris said.

''As in nothing gets past you because you have a knack for noticing things or as in, you watch me like a hawk 24/7 so nothing can get past you?''

''I'm doing you a favor,'' Paris said, leaving the question unanswered. She dug her lip-gloss out of her pocket while going on. ''There must be at least one eligible bachelor here at Yale and today I'm helping you find him. You can be grateful later,'' she added while unscrewing the cap and applying yet another layer of gloss to her already shimmering lips.

''You're just one layer away from tipping over.''

''The more layers I apply the more lips I don't actually have to come in contact with,'' Paris explained.

''So basically you're creating a lip-gloss shield?'' Rory inquired with amusement.

''I know it sounds ridiculous, but yes, that's the basic idea behind it. There's only one pair of lips I allow to come in contact with mine,'' Paris said while screwing the cap back on and slipping the tube back into her pocket.

''Speaking of Asher, what does he think of you voluntarily ending up behind a kissing booth at this year's fair?''

''I didn't discuss it with him,'' Paris admitted, continuing as she caught Rory's gaze. ''Just because he's older doesn't mean I let him dominate me, unless I give him permission to do so.''

Rory grimaced. ''Paris!''

''Besides, a kissing booth is the perfect way to keep him on his toes and show him that I'm still the boy magnet I was before.''

''I don't even know how to respond to that,'' Rory murmured.

''Hey, at least I had the occasional Yale dates.''

Rory contained the urge to roll her eyes and pushed open the doors that would lead them to a campus that was crowded with booths and swarmed with students. A banner with 'Annual Yale Fair' welcomed them from its designated spot in a nearby tree. From where they were standing, they could see the booth that would be theirs to tend for the next couple of hours; it stood out with its red and pink decorations, it's purpose clear to bystanders upon their first glance. Before Rory could turn around and disappear back inside, Paris reached for her arm. ''It's to raise money for Yale and more money means a bigger library and more of those books that no one will end up reading but you.''

''I don't know, Yale already has an impressive collection as it is and more books might just clutter what is already there.''

''There's no way I'm going to stand behind that booth by myself and kiss the entire population of Yale guys by myself,'' Paris complained.

''Someone's a little full of herself.''

''I'm letting go of your hand, but don't even think of going anywhere,'' Paris warned.

''Just as long as I get a cookie afterwards.''

Paris let go of Rory's arm ''I'll bake them myself.'' She headed for the booth and Rory reluctantly followed.

Once they were behind the booth, Paris started to scan the campus, impatiently tapping her fingers against the booth's surface. ''Well, we're here, now where are the guys?

Rory looked at her and with a sigh, her tapping came to an abrupt halt. ''You would think that since this is a chance for them to get some without actually doing something for it, they would come a running, especially since most of them are used to paying girls for their services. Of course, a dollar won't get them as far with us as it would get them with one of those red lipped, stiletto heeled sluts, but we are still relatively good looking and I taste like strawberry, that has to count for something, right?'' Paris turned to look at Rory. ''Right?''

''I don't think guys really care about that, Paris.''

''Maybe it's the price, maybe a dollar is too much to ask for one kiss,'' Paris went on. ''It seems too high considering that they're probably used to cheap-''.

''Paris,'' Rory intercepted. ''A dollar isn't too much to ask, just give them a chance to notice us; the fair has only just started.''

''Right, give them a chance to notice us,'' Paris muttered, ignoring Rory's last words. ''Maybe if I strike a pose it'll help people notice?'' Without waiting for an answer, she cocked her hips to on side while hooking her thumb through one of the belt-loops on her jeans.

Rory fought back a grin. ''What are you doing?''

''Getting attention.''

''If you don't stop we'll be getting the wrong kind of attention,'' Rory chided, though amusement shone through in as well her voice as her eyes and when Paris started to hike up her shirt with her other hand, she could no longer mask a smile.

''Is all that for me?''

Recognition rang through her ears and she placed the voice within an instant, though Paris was the first to take notice of the trio before them. She suspiciously eyed them before her excitement got the best of her. ''It worked.'' She let go of her shirt and reached for Rory's. ''Just imagine the effect if you hike up your shirt.''

Rory quickly took a step back. ''I'm not hiking anything up.''

''Not even if we paid you?''

Rory's eyes passed Logan's without further notice and shifted over to another third of the small group. She crossed her arms defensively. ''I know that this might sound surreal to you, but just because you have money doesn't mean that everything can be bought.'' Her tone was sharp and her gaze hard, though Colin didn't give it a second thought. He didn't care much for people's opinion on him; his money had managed to buy people's company throughout his entire young life and he didn't mind; he was used to it and happy since getting what he wanted was hardly ever a real task anymore, although sometimes, a blow still managed to hit below the belt.

''How about I put my money where my mouth is,'' Colin said while pulling a five dollar bill out of his pocket and depositing it in one of the jars. ''I haven't had a decent kiss since last night.''

A grin manipulated Finn's features while Logan just observed, nothing but an innocent bystander for the moment.

Rory steadily held Colin's gaze. ''Paris, why don't you take this; he seems like a strawberry guy to me.''

''I love strawberry,'' Colin played along.

Paris, seemingly immune to his charm, approached him with a sigh. ''Fine, let's get this over with.'' She roughly grabbed him by the collar and kissed him. Behind them, Finn whistled while Logan looked on with a smile. After their last kiss was exchanged, Paris reached for her lip-gloss once again.

''Looks like I'm next,'' Logan said while holding up a dollar. ''Unless you want to go first?'' He glanced over at Finn who simply shook his head and patted him on the shoulder. ''No thanks, mate, you go ahead and enjoy.'' Logan neatly tucked the dollar into a jar. ''I'm sure the lady will satisfy.''

Rory's eyes found Paris's within a heartbeat.

''I'm ahead of you by four,'' she stated.

Rory bit her lip. Paris was right. She silently studied Logan, his smirk getting to her.

''Come on, Ace, I won't bite, not during our first kiss anyway.'' His voice was slurred with confidence as he held his ground, not willing to give up this opportunity.

Rory sighed and gave in as she moved closer, her arms still protectively clasped against her chest. She didn't trust him; she didn't know him. ''One kiss,'' she softly promised.

Logan nodded, a smile still present. ''I know the rules, Ace.''

She watched him, her guard up and feelings mixed. She tentatively searched his eyes, looking for something that was likely not to be there. She took a chance by being so close and he took a chance by reaching for her, his movements sudden as he grabbed her by her arms and pulled her as close as he could. His proximity intimidated her, though his firm hold was enough to keep her in place. Her arms were pinned against his chest as her hands lightly shook with anxiety. He leaned even further over the table and they locked eyes, his too dark.

She placed her hands against his chest, meaning to push him away, although he took her by surprise when he dipped his head and kissed her; he didn't want her to ruin this for him. Her fingers dug themselves in his shirt as she clung to him, making it easier for him to find the right angle. She writhed underneath him, though not having the strength to stop him; she was already in too deep. A handful of witnesses surrounded her, making it too late for her to cover it all up, even though she wasn't ready to face them, to face him.

From behind Logan, Colin whistled, causing for the reality of the situation to crash down even harder upon Rory and she panicked, abruptly pulling back from Logan's touch until she was once again, out of reach.

Her world was spinning.

Starry-eyed, she stumbled backwards, her fingers scampering over to her lips while her gaze sprang from one pair of eyes to the other. Colors blurred as she spun around and fled, the crowd swallowing her up as she headed for the nearest set of doors.

Finn wasn't grinning anymore.

x-x-x

Rory ended up in the library, hidden between two bookcases with her knees pulled up to her chest.

She hadn't seen it coming; he had just kissed her out of the blue, expecting more than she could give him. She had read it in his eyes afterwards and it made her feel guilty; she should have stopped him, stopped him from getting as close as he had come. She didn't want to start another relationship that was sure to end up badly and she didn't want to fall and have no one be there to catch her in the end. She had her share of dying love and it had changed her perspective because now, she wanted nothing but a kind heart and a warm smile of someone who would end up staying around forever; she had a romantic heart.

She leaned back against the wall and closed her eyes as she heard a pair of footsteps enter the library. They were nearing her at a steady pace, coming closer to unraveling her hiding spot with each step. It wasn't until they stopped that she reopened her eyes. The two legs clad in gray reminded her of Logan for some reason and it made her nervous, afraid to look up. She brought her head up slowly, met by hazel. Her own eyes widened. ''Finn, what-''

He shrugged. ''I've noticed how you seem to find enjoyment in reading so call it a lucky guess.''

Rory cast her gaze back down, unsure of what to say; she didn't know Finn.

He surprised her by lowering himself down to her level and maneuvering into the corner beside her. Their sides touched and Rory tried to make herself even smaller.

''So, what's the matter, love, the kiss wasn't to your satisfaction?''

Rory simply shrugged, not comfortable talking to Finn about something so personal.

''I won't tell anyone,'' he assured her as if he had been reading her mind.

She remained silent for a few more seconds before finally shaking her head. ''The kiss was fine.''

''Then what's the problem, love?'' He carefully let his eyes wander in Rory's direction.

She gingerly met his eyes halfway. ''He makes me feel small,'' she answered, figuring that she might as well trust him, considering that she had no room to judge because she didn't know him.

Finn revealed half a smile to her. ''You underestimate yourself; Logan goes all googly eyes whenever he sees you.''

''I doubt it.'' Rory looked away and rested her chin upon her knees, settling herself into the amenity of their conversation; there was no pressure.

''Doll, he kissed you.''

''In front of everyone,'' Rory added. She bit her lip. ''He doesn't know me; if he did, he wouldn't have done that.''

''Have you given him a chance to get to know you?'' Finn lowered his head and let his eyes graze across hers gently. He didn't know her well enough to stare.

''If he really likes me, then why isn't he here?'' She boldly locked eyes with him. ''You're his friend, aren't you supposed to defend him?''

''Just because I'm his friend doesn't mean that I approve of everything he does, though I tend to let a lot slide when he offers me a drink,'' Finn joked, earning himself a slight smile from Rory. ''Who knew the lady had a smile like that hidden away?''

Her smile brightened. ''Thank you.''

His own smile turned crooked. ''It's my pleasure.'' He attentively took her hand and placed a kiss upon the palm. ''Now, shall I escort you back to the fair?''

Rory shook her head. ''No, but thanks for the offer.'' She pulled her hand from his. ''I think I'm just going to head back to my room.''

''Fancy some company?'' Finn didn't know why he cared as much as he did, though he now saw what Logan had meant; there was just something about her.

''I would like that,'' Rory replied, trusting her judgement upon her heart for once.

Finn nodded and got up from his position on the floor, pocketing his hands as he waited for her to do the same.

x-x-x

On their way to her dorm-room, Rory was relieved to find the halls close to empty, though the occasional glance and whisper were impossible to avoid; news always tended to travel fast and while Finn had no trouble seeing straight through what was really going on, Rory simply couldn't. Picking up on her discomfort with practiced care, he protectively secured an arm around her shoulders. ''You are quite the scaredy cat,'' he said good-naturedly.

''Am not,'' came her childish reply before her lower lip dipped into a pout. ''I'm just not used to being the center of attention.''

''Well, when you're seen with me such a reaction can only be expected.'' There was some truth to his words; walking in Logan's shadow had made him become indifferent. He no longer kept count of the smiles that were passed and no longer noticed how a room would grow silent when he entered it. Perhaps that was why she managed to affect him so; she shied away instead of drawing his attention.

Rory smiled, realizing that Finn's mirth was irresistible and that his gentle manner charmed her.

He had a kind heart.

Upon reaching her dorm room, Finn removed his arm from her shoulders and she unlocked the door.

''Impressive,'' he complimented once he was inside.

''Courtesy of my grandma,'' Rory offered as an explanation while shrugging off her jacket.

He took off his when hers was already thrown across the back of a chair. He watched her as she headed over to a cabinet that seemed out of place as it hung solemnly above a dresser. His gaze lingered as she opened it and stretched herself out as far as she could while reaching for something. He decided to look around the room once more.

''Want some coffee?'' she asked when coming across what she was looking for.

Finn looked up and stopped trying. She distracted him. ''No thanks, love,'' he declined when spotting the modest coffee machine she was busy plugging in. ''I'm jittery enough without all of that caffeine running through me.'' He moved over to where she was standing, reaching for the coffee cup she had clutched in her hands. ''How about you let me be a gentleman and you go see if there's something on TV, preferably cartoons of some kind.''

Rory nodded, slightly startled by how close he had managed to come in such a short matter of time. ''Okay,'' she said. Her hands flew over to her hair and loose strands were tucked behind both ears.

It was a gesture that enthralled, though Finn wasted no time as he started on the task at hand. She was Logan's; he had seen her first. He was just here to do damage control.

Rory made her way over to the couch while he made coffee. She wasn't intimidated by him, but felt comfortable, like he belonged in the picture. She turned on the TV, finally settling on a channel just as he poured the coffee into a cup.

Her eyes stood soft as she watched him walk over to her. He handed her the cup before joining her on the couch. ''Thanks,'' she said while wrapping her fingers around it.

Finn pulled a flask from his pocket and unscrewed the cap while looking at her. ''It'll help you sleep better,'' he informed while pouring some of the liquid into her cup.

Rory stared down at her coffee. ''Should I ask what it is?''

He shook his head. ''You better not.'' He set an example by taking a sip from the flask before screwing the cap back on and slipping it back into his pocket. His attention went back to the cartoons.

''Promise you're not trying to get me drunk?'' she asked softly.

Finn glanced at her. ''Wouldn't dream of it, doll.'' He sealed the deal with a smile.

x-x-x

After Rory's third cup, Finn cut her off. He had promised that he wasn't trying to get her drunk and he was a man of his word. The possibility hadn't even crossed his mind.

The alcohol had managed to make her drowsy. He could tell by how quiet she was; they hadn't exchanged a word in a while, though she hadn't fallen asleep just yet; he checked on her every now and then.

He felt comfortable - comfortable enough to have his arm slung across the back of the couch and his fingers tangled up in her locks, and so did she. She was content snuggled up against him like she was and feeling his chest heave every time he chuckled at something on TV. ''You know, you've actually been bearable to be around today,'' she confessed sleepily. ''You've been more than bearable actually. Why?''

''See it as me looking out for a loved one, a friend.''

Rory shifted a little so she could look up at him. ''We're friends then?''

''A friend of Logan is a friend of mine.'' A shadow played across his features and they both caught his mistake.

''I feel bad for keeping you,'' Rory said, too tired to dig even deeper. ''You would have had more fun at the fair.''

''No worries, love, it'll be there again next year.''

Her fingers strayed to the chain on his necklace. ''Finn.''

''Mmmh.''

''Why do you do that?''

''Do what?'' He looked down at her, an emotion deeper than friendship marking his face.

''Call me love?''

He shrugged while looking away. ''Habit.''

''Oh.'' She let go of his necklace. ''Well, I'm sure girls love it.''

''Who said anything about girls?''

She smiled and her world stopped spinning. ''Finn,'' she muttered while letting her eyes close.

''Yes, Rory?''

''I'm tired.''

''Told you it would help you sleep.''

She mumbled something incoherently, making him grin as he leaned in to place a kiss on the top of her head. ''Night, love.''

* * *

**REVIEW! Please:)** Well, at least I tried, right:) I fell in love with Finn's character, partially because of the few episodes I saw with him in it, though most of the credit goes to the Finn/Rory stories I have come across on this site. His character seems 'different' in a way and easy to love hence this one parter. I hope I didn't let you down too much. :) Thanks for giving this a chance. :) 


End file.
